Maki
Maki is one of the main characters of No, Thank You!!!. He's Sótano’s manager and head chef. He doesn’t speak or emote much. At first glance, he might even look scary, but he’s really just a lazy giant. His slow movements give the impression of a fearless, but calm, large-breed dog. He’s a strange person. On the rare occasion that he does open his mouth, he’ll either utter some enigmatic phrase that’s hard to classify as serious or not, or some really lame joke.He’s technically the manager of the bar, but he leaves most of the day-to-day work of running things to Ryu. He usually hides out in the kitchen and doesn’t come out much.His real name and other details are a mystery. According to him, he ’forgot’. Appearance Maki is a man of 36 years old, muscular and tall and has scars on some parts of the body and a bullet wound in his left shoulder and right leg. His hair is slightly curly with a color between gold, gray and light brown and his skin has a reddish tinge. He has a beard on his chin. He has hair on his chest, arms, legs, genital area and around the anal opening. His breasts are bulky. He has a circumcised penis with 21 cm. His glans is dark purple. The hair from his anus are dense and light in color. His ass hole has a tone a little sepia-toned and a purple and has the same soft texture of his penis. On his right pectoral, he has a tattoo of a kind of cross with the number 66 and on the coast is an angel. Maki usually wears a black shirt with V-neck and torn jeans in the left leg of the same color with a belt, gray shoes. A watch on his right arm. At work in Sótano he wears a shirt, pants and apron tied at the waist white. When he's serving the tables, he wears a white shirt with folded sleeves and open collar, dark purple pants and a color indigo apron. His intimate piece is a gray boxer briefs. For sleepwear use only with brown sweat pants. Personality He is very relaxed and taciturn that is, he does not like to waste energy on things that he finds boring, how to speak, and their lines in the game are summarized as follows: "..." or "hum". Also he did not express their emotions or what you feel, even when Haru play with his nipples or when you tie, ignores. But at the end of the game is shown to have grown attached to Haru, asking him to return and call if you need. Also confess that he would be sad if Haru died. Sexual Involvement Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anilingus, Blowjob, Bondage Sex, Deepthroat, Handjob, Nipple Sucking, Sitting, Spoons, Standing, Tominagi, Outdoor Sex, Sex in a Vehicle, Sex in Public Places, Sixty-nine. Story Past Maki is a hard nut to crack, even for a pro like Narimiya. Initial investigation suggests that Maki’s real name is Rio Ootsuki, but looking into it further reveals that that’s not the case. Rio Ootsuki may be an alias or another person entirely. Narimiya eventually pins Maki’s identity down as Matias Gillenssen, son of a German-Japanese father, and Finnish mother. Maki was born in Japan and is a Japanese citizen. His mother died of natural causes when he was two. Even as a young child Maki was left to look after himself often. When he was seven he met Yuuya and Tatsuya, who was then eight-years-old. From then on the trio were inseparable, and Maki spent a lot of time at his friend Yuuya’s family restaurant. Around this time Maki found a dog that he wanted to keep and name Hachi, but Tatsuya, convinced that Maki wanted to eat the dog, won’t let him. Eventually Yuuya took the dog and named him something else. Maki gave the Hachi moniker to Tatsuya, and continued calling him that for the rest of their lives together. When Maki was ten he and his father moved to the United States. Three years later, when Maki was thirteen, he was kidnapped by a Mexican drug cartel. The cartel attempted to ransom Maki back to his father, but his father refused to pay the ransom. Maki’s precise history becomes unclear in the years following his kidnap, but shortly after he disappeared news stories started springing up about Mexican congressmen and police officials being killed by a young white boy. Maki’s reminiscing about his time as a professional killer, coupled with his tattoos, suggest that he joined the cartel and worked for them as an assassin. At eighteen Maki moved to Miami. Shortly thereafter he got a job as a bartender’s apprentice, though he was likely still involved with the drug cartel for his primary job. During this time got a girlfriend who left a strong impression on him. She had wide hips, didn’t smell great, made him eat canned chilli, and died before having children. He remembers her fondly. Maki likely hasn’t had another romantic relationship after this. During his late twenties the drug cartel Maki was associated with developed a new drug that caught the eye of the Chinese mafia, as well as other international criminal syndicates. The Chinese mafia took out the Mexican drug cartel but the chemists died in the takeover, and the information about producing the new drug was “lost.” Years later the drug surfaced again as Melt. At age twenty-seven Maki finally managed to sever ties with the drug cartel that kidnapped him, taking the drug formula in the process. After escaping in the confusion of the mafia takeover Maki moved back to Japan. He rekindled his friendship with Tatsuya and Yuuya, though Tatsuya kept his distance from the other two after joining the mafia, and as a result the three were never as close again as they were when they were children. Maki, taking a different path than Tatsuya, gave up his life of crime, got close to Yuuya’s dad, and trained with to become a chef. He worked in Yuuya’s family’s Western-style restaurant for several years. Maki’s time at the restaurant ended when he was thirty-one, when Yuuya and his family were murdered by someone they had taken in. Maki and Yuuya’s father were at the market when the crime occurred. Shortly after that Yuuya’s father, unable to deal with the grief of losing his family, committed suicide. In the wake of the deaths the rift between Maki and Tatsuya deepened. Tatsuya blamed Maki for what happened, and Maki seemed to agree. Later that same year Maki met Kouichi for the first time. The next year Maki, along with Kouichi and Ryu, founded sótano. Maki is, in name, the manager of the bar and restaurant, though as far as daily operations go he seems to leave most of the work to Ryu, stepping in only to make big-picture operations decisions. The one area Maki does have complete, hands-on control in is the kitchen, where he tries to recreate the flavor and feel of the dishes that Yuuya’s father would cook. Though Maki is typically “laid-back,” he is exacting when it comes to his own cooking. Concerning the other work at sótano, Maki isn’t personally invested in the hunt for the organization Haru comes from, but he supports Kouichi, lends his considerable paramilitary experience (as well as gun cache) to the cause, and often helps take care of side jobs during the day, despite the long hours he keeps at the restaurant. Chapter 1: Summer has come !!! Maki was in the kitchen when Kouchi called him as well as others to make a boy. He was told it was the boss and Sótano cook. Maki stared at the boy as suppressing their emotions without expressing anything up even when he greeted her answering only "......". Kouchi explained that it is not talking much. Maki was still listening to the story that the boy saved Kouchi and lost his memory, he would win a job and they had to give a name to it. He asked himself what he wanted answered: Bean Daifuku. That was weird for everyone. After chose: Corn-on-the-cob. And Maki replied that it was very large. The next was Natsu, and Maki asked if this was not the girl's name. Then Ryu Haru suggested that was accepted by the same. Maki also accepted the name and asked his colleague takes care of him to deny logo start carrying a maki slap that says it was working Ryu and out the left. He is in his Haru when it comes to greet you, Maki asks him to feel me home. After making a comment Hiroyuki saved the boy asking if he was old enough to be in a bar. Matias question the age of the new official who says he does not know and ask how old Hiroyuki, the same answers 22. Haru have to take 22 years, Maki accept the answer. Soon after he began to ask plenty age of all get up in his and he forgot that report. The boy did not shake and say it has 35, and responding to this statement only "seems correct." At night, when the Sótano be operating, Haru can not serve customers and Maki calls to help you in the kitchen. Once there, he tells the boy to wash and polish the dishes and cut burdock in when sitting doing a kind of sculpture with burdock. Haru warn that ended in response just give a nod and then immediately the dispensing. He stay a few minutes in the kitchen and then leave. Haru returns saying Ryu sent inquiring about a stock. Maki gives a silent answer before pressing the call button. Hiroshi into the kitchen and He commands the boss who also take a break and call. Haru asks what to do. The Akiyama sends take a break of one hour. Haru come asking burdock, Maki says no, it insist until he received the last piece of the head that was in the container and gave the boy who eats. When finished praises Maki saying he is an excellent cook and asking if he wanted to help and respostar not speak nor prove anything. Still Haru helps him in the kitchen. Hiroyuki enters the kitchen finding Haru and then ask about Kouchi. The two boys are talking about his whereabouts until himself appears. The three then begin a short dialogue, leaving one at a time, leaving Maki sitting making a sculpture with burdock. Maki be in the kitchen when Hiroyuki into bringing two guys explaining that it was the Kouchi he sent. He held a knife probably used to cut some food and clucked his tongue annoyingly. Soon after along with the Kouchi questioned these guys, then call others to office. Maki is in the kitchen with Kouichi questioning the attackers. Kouichi ask who sent them, but has no answer. Still, he continues, but the guy does not respond, go toward them putting a hand in their pocket pulling out wallets, angering them. Erotic Scenes 1782 ev mak h01 01.png 1814 ev mak h02 05.png 1846 ev mak h03 04.png 1905 ev mak h04 20.png 1995 ev mak h05 21.png 2003 ev mak h06 08.png 2014 ev mak h07 09.png 2041 ev mak h09 13.png 2061 ev mak h11 16.png 2070 ev mak h12 05.png 2078 ev mak h13 06.png Outfit 1683 st mak01 3004.png 1684 st mak01 3111.png 1685 st mak01 4015.png 1686 st mak01 4119.png 1687 st mak01 5006.png 1682 st mak01 2003.png 1681 st mak01 1002.png Trivia * He loves Mexican Tequila. * He falls asleep and wakes up easily. * Does not like sweet food. * He is born foreign. * He had sex with men. (Haru was the first to lick his ass). * He hates bananas. * His theme color is affiliated with purple. * He seems to like fluffy and soft things. * His penis is soo big that it almost dislocated Haru's jaw when he received a blowjob from the latter. * Almost took Haru's anal virginity. * When he feels like having sex, Maki calls an escort to his apartment. * While he said that Haru is the first man who gave him a blowjob, it's probably not true. * Because of the German and Finnish influence, his penis is the largest of the four. * He likes women with big tits and ass. * He collects guns. * He was the first to authorize Haru to fuck his ass. Sources Category:Characters